Embodiments herein generally relate to printing devices and more particularly to methods and printing devices that disable the scanner illumination and increase sensitivity of sensors when scanning display screens of mobile devices.
Portable devices such as cell phones, cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and other computerized devices are becoming more and more popular. Further, the screen displays of such devices continue to grow in size, clarity, and brightness. However, because of the size and limited battery capacity of such portable devices, they often can suffer from disadvantages such as limited Internet access and a limited ability to communicate with printing devices.
For example, because of the limited memory capabilities of portable computing devices, such devices do not maintain extensive amounts of software to allow them to easily connect to the multitude of different printing devices that currently exist. This makes it difficult for the portable computing devices to connect to and print using a printer that the portable computing device has not been specifically paired to. Instead, users often need to send a document or image (by e-mail, text messaging, or instant messaging) to a computer that is locally connected to a printer in order to print a document or image that may be stored on the portable computing device. The use of such intermediary devices is awkward, time-consuming, and frustrating for the user. The embodiments described below address such issues and help coordinate the use of portable computerized devices and printing devices.